Tycho Brahe
Tycho Brahe is a part of the Penny Arcade duo alongside Johnathan Gabriel. He is the comic alter-ego of Jerry Holkins. He is married to Brenna (who is based on Brenna Holkins) with whom he has a son and daughter, he also has an eleven year old niece named Annarchy with whom he shares many interests.. Background Tycho made his debut in the first Penny Arcade comic, The SIN Of Long Load Times. He made his video game debut in Penny Arcade Adventures. Half of the Penny Arcade duo, Tycho is the bitter and sarcastic foil to Gabe's whimsy and childishness. He is an avid tabletop RPG player, even snaring Gabe into his hobby. Oddly enough, Tycho has several unhealthy and weird fetishes from long necked animals to overendowed aliens. Notable qualities include his "judo-grip" on the English Language and affinity for alcoholic beverages. Appearance Tycho is a caucasian man of average height with brown and black hair. He is most often seen in the strip sporting a blue sweater with two light blue stripes on it, the highest stripe being larger than the bottom one. He always wears beige-colored pants with black and white sneakers. He has a favorite watch known as the Pac-Man Watch which he and Gabe often kill each other over brutally; it is a digital gold watch that has an image of Pac-Man eating a dot. When going out during a hot day, he usually wears a black motorcycle helmet with flame designs and black gloves as he fears the light and the burning essence of the sun, and he believes this gear gives him a 100+ defense against UV rays. Personality Tycho is a man who is fond of long words and creating his very own. He is usually unhappy or displeased with Jonathan Gabriel's ideas and lack of intelligence, and longs to find someone who matches him in debating and reading. Tycho tends to think plans through and always has an explanation for even the most irrational plans. According to Tycho, he used to be whipped by his mother with an extension cord. Not only that, but his mother fed him lies about puberty and that the changes caused due to the idea that God had abandoned him. She said Satan was responsible, and that he was a toxic vessel. Tycho's mother said that his father left as he was going through the changes; because his body was swollen with evil; she said all this for the sake of pinning the blame of his father's leaving entirely on him rather than herself. She also tended to lock her son for hours on end in the basement with no light while telling him it was a game. This shocked Gabe to an unbelievable level; it is likely that this abuse (coupled with numerous other disturbing and destructive events such as the fact that he has a tainted demonic soul and is going to rot in Hell for being a major douchebag) is responsible for Brahe's current dislike of religion despite that he truly has no one to blame but himself and his dysfunctional family, however this has not affected his faith in the supernatural and the occult (classifying himself as a pagan), nor his desire to become ruler of Hell to his death; he is also not responsible for the religious jokes in the series and claims that they are in fact Gabe's doing much to his confusion and anger since they make him look like an even bigger jerk than he already is, but despite having even seen gods in person, he continues to plan the world's end via hellish means whenever he can and hopes to one day sing the demonic song that shall end the Earth. However truth be told, Tycho more often than not just tends to wallow in his own misery with his evil facade usually fading into one of a depressed and surly drunk, making one wonder if he'll ever accomplish his lifelong dark goal. Prior to his parents divorce, they would take young Tycho on many terrible road trips across the country, seeing the worst it had to offer, such as a spaghetti hair restaurant (made from real hair), dirty mud pits and Idaho's Biggest Shitfarm. This gave Tycho a bad trauma and caused him to view road trips as something evil. However his views were changed when Gabe showed him a best friends road trip and upon meeting Leonard, America's oldest cat, Tycho found true happiness in road trips for the first time... until they discovered the Museum of Sodomy. Tycho also has an older sibling who goes simply by the name of Mr. Forthwith, with whom Tycho shares a very hostile and antagonistic relationship with, and unlike his parents, he genuinely detests his older brother to the point of being overwhelmed by murderous rage as his brother, unlike him, is highly successful and has an even greater intellect and vocabulary than Tycho. Also of note is that Mr. Forthwith left the family during Tycho's childhood, forcing young Tycho to endure all the horrors of his drunkard parents alone. Despite this, Tycho is deeply fond of his brother's daughter, his niece Annarchy whom he treats as though she were his own child and is very protective of, which is a rare trait for the bitter Tycho, who often casually exposes his own children to "peepees" and violence, but always tries to protect Ann from horny deviants and questionable situations. Trivia * It is unknown how Tycho feels about sauropods and plesiosaurs (the longest necked creatures in history) or if he has an arousal towards them. Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Victims Category:Fallen Category:Addicts Category:Tragic Category:Parents Category:Paranoid Category:Mischievous Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Non-Action